The Runaway Knight
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Prince Izuku has been poisoned and his loyal retainer Todoroki tries to find him a cure. Prince Izuku! Knight! Todoroki. Tododeku week 2017. Day 4 Theme: Loyalty Quote: 'I tried my hardest. I don't know what else to do.' – The Darjeeling Limited (2007), Dir. Wes Anderson


**Summary:** Prince Izuku has been poisoned and his loyal retainer Todoroki tries to find him a cure. Prince Izuku! Knight! Todoroki. Tododeku week 2017.

 **Day 4**

 **Theme:** Loyalty

 **Quote:** ' _I tried my hardest. I don't know what else to do._ ' – The Darjeeling Limited (2007), Dir. Wes Anderson

 **A/N:** This is not proofread. Also for once I want Izuku to be the hailed prince and Shouto the servant. And this is the first time I write a fantasy piece so excuse the errors and misinformation.

 **Warnings:** AU – Fantasy setting. No quirks. Angst. Slight violence. Mentions of gore (blood), I guess?

* * *

 **The Runaway Knight**

Todoroki was escorted out of the room as the best doctors and nurses flocked in, screams were heard and maids ran in and out, carrying towels and water with them. The only heir to the Yuuei Kingdom has been poisoned with a deadly toxin, apparently, it was slipped into his food a few days ago when he went out to town. It was well known among the citizens that Prince Izuku would sneak out of the palace and wander around town, checking up on people's businesses personally. He didn't carry an entourage of guards and servants with him, instead he had his personal guard / page with him at all times, who happened to be none other than Todoroki Shouto himself.

Todoroki had actually met Izuku when he was about twelve years old, he had run away from home and was a bandit stealing food from people. The young boy had stumbled across a pond where he saw a boy with a mop of green hair on his head, not older than him, and said boy was crying and covered in bruises, he looked well dressed, ' _probably a noble child_ ' was Todoroki's first thought as he silently approached the boy attempting to mug him.

Back then Todoroki had just managed to escape his house, and travelled halfway across the world from his country, where his father was one of the Senators ruling the country and wanted to be the only man with the power to rule. He had seen how stuck up, mean and disgusting nobles can be, and even though he was one himself, he hated them with all of his heart and made them his primary mugging target.

So, mugging another bratty noble was nothing new, but he didn't expect the kid to hear him from such distance and to go into a defensive stance, the dagger in his knife was forged from black metal – the strongest metal there is – and small enough to hide in one's boots, specially a young boy's boot. Jumping down from the tree he had climbed, Todoroki looked at the noble child, he looked like knew his was around with a knife, but hopefully he was an amateur compared to Todoroki himself.

Oh, how he was proven wrong, the boy was able to fight on par with Todoroki, who had received special training from the Knighthood Academy back 'home' and from his father 'The Conqueror' himself. He could only guess that the boy was studying to be a knight, or that's what he thought before the boy's fighting style turned a little dirty, throwing dust into Shouto's eyes, fighting an unfair fight.

For some strange reason, the boy had the biggest smile as they clashed with each other, discarding their daggers and knives, favoring their fists as the both rolled and tumbled on the ground. "YOUR HIGHNESS" someone screamed, a knight, he had jumped off his horse and ran towards them, pulling out his sword and pointing it towards Shouto with a deadly glare, "Name yourself" the knight demanded.

And for the first time since he ran away from home, Shouto felt fear, the man's build and gaze reminded him of his father, a sharp weapon was pointed at him. He opened his mouth to throw an excuse that would help him escape this situation, but he soon realized he was trying to mug the wrong person, forget a noble, he was trying to mug a freaking prince, one who was covered in injuries and was crying by himself.

"He is a friend, I asked him to spar" the now identified as a prince spoke as he stood between Shouto and the man. The boy's gaze was stronger and fiercer than anyone he knew, it was like he can get what he wants with a single look, he had the eyes of someone meant to rule. Todoroki could only stare in awe as the boy got the knight to back off and leave them alone, well not alone as they boy had wished but at least no one can hear them as they talk.

"So I take it you're the noble thief" the boy spoke, "I heard about you, a young man with a scar who would steal from nobles and would sometimes give his loot to any poor person who helped him in his travels, so what brings you here?"

"I just happened to wander here that's all" Shouto answered in his casual monotone voice, void of all emotions, as if he had practiced that line over and over a million times.

"Well, let's cut a deal" the boy spoke, and waited for his attacker to nod before continuing, "how about this proposition, you come with me and become my personal guard and I would let this whole matter slide or you suffer the consequences, my security unit are rather intense and have probably secured the area, so you won't escape"

"Aren't those men enough" Todoroki spat as he glared at the boy, trying to shake him away but the little prince didn't budge an inch.

"I told you they are a little intense, and if I had someone as strong as you by my side and with some special training, I could get rid of them" the boy smiled, and for the first time in a while Todoroki was confused, during his entire travels he never met a rich person, a noble or royalty who wanted to get rid of their guards and entourage. He kept looking at the boy, searching his eyes for something, but spotted a similar desperation in the other's eyes, and with a defeated sigh he nodded weakly and surrendered himself, ' _might as well take any chance I get_ '

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it" the young prince beamed as he jumped and hugged Todoroki, "oh my name is Midoriya Izuku, what about you"

"um… Shouto" he hesitated as he was taken aback by the boy's enthusiasm, ' _holy crap that's the prince of Yuuei, that's the person that_ man _wanted me to overthrow_ '. Todoroki could only swallow as he realized that he had gotten himself into, but for now he had to make sure that no one knew of his identity, nobody must know that he is the son of Todoroki Enji, 'The Conquerer', the man who's trying to expand his country 'Endeavor' and wants to invade Yuuei

Back to the present, Shouto has been working for Izuku for almost 10 years, he also has told his prince about his actual heritage and was fully expecting to be turned in but was welcomed with open arms and reassured that as long as Izuku was the prince, no harm shall befall Shouto. Somewhere along the road the line between servant and friend was blurred, the were on first name basis and disregarded any formal titles and epithets.

Shouto become more than comfortable around his prince, he would always be grateful for that opportunity many years ago when he attacked a prince of the most peaceful kingdom ever. A year after being friends with the prince, Shouto learned how lonely the boy was and how the neighboring kingdom's heir would always bully his prince, how nobody wanted to be his friend and the fact that as a child he had to fend of professional assassins, and worst of all he had a legacy to keep up to, which sometimes seemed to shackle him up. Once Shouto learned everything about his prince, he swore to himself that he would give up his life for Izuku and protect him no matter what.

He didn't mean to overhear anything but Izuku was important to him and he needed to know what is going on as much as possible, after all he was as responsible as the next person. It started with an argument, Shouto was against Izuku sneaking out of the castle to go to the festival, it a safety issue and as the prince's personal guard he was against the idea, it was dangerous, no matter how good he was at concealing himself and blending in with the crowd.

So, of course Izuku snuck behind Todoroki's back and got poisoned, the boy was cleaver and he used the instant that Todoroki was discussing security with the King All Might. The replacement guards weren't that smart and they became rather lenient when it came to guarding him within the palace walls. Unfortunately, the guards turned around for a single second and that was enough for the prince to slip away, and go into one of the hidden corridors, wearing a cloak and heading into town.

Physically, the prince didn't have a single scratch on him, however, he had been targeted that day and was given a snack dosed with a lethal amount of poisoned, the symptoms didn't start until a few days after, so there was no way they could've caught the culprit. Thankfully All Might wasn't angry at him, since he knew how protective Shouto was, actually he found out Izuku was missing when he returned back to his post after four hours with the king and flipped the entire castle upside down before heading to town. All in all, the prince had spent six hours out of the castle, four of which were peaceful and two he roamed town while avoiding the guards and Shouto.

Holding his breath, Shouto listened intently taking in the key words, 'Poison…Deadly…Few days ago…spreads slowly…from the west…Endeavor…Todoroki'. His breath hitched at the mention of his family name, he tried his best to be stealthy but he can't hear any longer. The man he was running from for the past 10 years has caught up to him, no it's not possible, he made sure to dye his hair black every few days, the only person to see him without the dye was the prince.

It was his fault, if he refused Izuku's offer all those years ago, then the prince will be alright. Unless he was killed and word reached his father then that would be a different story, he heard many rumors during his travels and one that shock everyone including him. Shouto remember as he heard the worst of them all, the writing of a western newspaper, that day he screamed and cried in anger and frustration.

'Senator Todoroki puts his oldest son on execution row for treason'

Treason. It was a lie. Shouto knew very well the real reason, after all it was his older brother who helped him escape, Todoroki Enji's masterpiece was lost for good and his father lashed out. The guilt he felt was absolutely horrifying, until this day he was reminded of it and so Shouto swore that he will not waste his brother's sacrifice. He thought that he was safe but it was no use, because of him, his prince is dying with almost four months left to live. Tears threatened to spill down, he didn't want Izuku to die.

With his resolve set, Shouto hurried to his room and packed a small bag light enough to travel. He didn't care what the consequences are, he knew that his father wouldn't use a poison without having some antidote, regardless of what happens he will get that antidote. As soon as the sun set, Shouto took his horse out and rode as fast as he could towards the west, a sample of the poison in his bag, wind flowing through his hair, his special forged black sword strapped tightly on his waist.

It took him a month's time riding for him to reach the western borders, they looked different, things have changed since he last saw them ten years ago. He went from village to village, asking around and laying low all the while, before he came to the conclusion that this is definitely his father's work. He also asked every healer, medic, herbal expert and doctor he came across about this poison but neither had an antidote let alone have seen it before. He thanked them and paid them a small percent of the money he took and made his way towards The Republic of Endeavor.

It took him two weeks to reach the capital, by far his only plan is to scout the area so he can sneak into his father's mansion and steal the antidote from wherever it was hidden. He did have a backup plan but it was out of question, he knew if he showed up at the front steps, all hell would break loose and that he would never set a foot out of the country again.

Going back to plan A, aka the only plan, he scouted the outskirts of town for a day before moving in, and spent almost an entire week scouting his father's home which is now a palace, ' _so he got an even bigger house, but it doesn't compare to Yuuei's Palaces_ ' he mused as he took a view of the corridors, so far he hasn't seen his father but managed to spot his sister and other brother, they looked trapped even though they were dressed in the finest of jewelry and fabrics.

Coming up with nothing, Shouto decided to retreat for the week, he needed to find a way to get close to his siblings, thankfully his black hair made him unrecognizable and no one would make the connection between them, he even made sure to use a different name and a backstory. Walking back to the inn with nothing, just more time wasted that could've been used to save Izuku, how was he anyway? Did they find a cure? Or manage to delay the effects of the poison? Will he hold out until Shouto gets him the antidote?

Days passed by, sometimes Shouto would spend them scouting the country, trying to find a connection, getting a hold of the black market. Other days he would spend them in the forest, trying to find a cure by himself, a herb that he can take back home, home where Izuku is. So far, he had gotten a lead, the toxin was made from a plant up in the mountains all year round, and that it's use has been monopolized by Todoroki Enji.

Donning his disguise and hiding his weapon underneath a tattered cloak and rubbing mud all over his body, Shouto made his way up the mountain with his horse until the midpoint and continued the rest by foot. He managed to spot one plant and he cautiously removed it and placed it in his bag, as he continued further, the amount of plants rose, footprints were visible and creating a path, as if someone has been constantly managing those plants.

Looking around, he tried his best not to breathe, the odor was foul and revolting, his breakfast threatening to go back out from where it entered. Slowly he began to feel dizzy, ' _Oh shit, I slipped_ ' he cursed inwardly as he felt his body become heavy before falling to the ground with a thud, having exhaled some sleeping gas of some sorts. "Tie him up, the boss might want to see this" a rough voice laughed as he examined Shouto's body, "its him alright, that spy, black hair and an ugly scar, oh and he has a black sword must belong to someplace important"

"The sword has Yuuei's cresent on it" another man laughed as he picked up the sword that was around Shouto's waist, several of his companions paled at the mention of the peaceful kingdom, "Tell boss this is an emergency and bring the boy with you, we're going to torture him" the first man declared in an urgent voice laced with fear.

Shouto stirred up, with a jolt he came to realize his predicament, he was no longer safe, he was careless and got caught, perhaps that first plant was a trap to catch invaders. He first noticed that he is in some dungeon, his arms and legs tied to a metal chair, and sword not with him, was he going to be tortured?

"I see you woke up" a new voice spoke, one that he had learned to forget, he immediately tensed up and looked with a slacked jaw, fear written all over his face. ' _Man up_ ' he scolded himself, he had seen worse and fought stronger people, and yet he is back to that little boy that he was, "you think after all those years I won't recognize my own _son_ " Todoroki Enji spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Shouto spat back, courage suddenly bubbling within his chest, he may as well fight an entire army without fear.

Suddenly a fist slammed into his face, probably breaking his jaw and some of his teeth, evident by the blood coming out of his mouth, "How DARE you betray me Shouto" Enji spat angrily and threw another punch, "your whole existence was so you can rule the entire country and invade Yuuei, and here you are a palace guard"

"my name isn't Sho –"

Another fist, another shout, another remark, another question. It was a continuous cycle and Shouto began to feel numb but his mouth was laced shut, _that_ man can beat him to death but Shouto would stay loyal to his prince, he won't sell Izuku out nor his country, Yuuei. Soon after what seemed like an eternity Enji stopped and asked his men to clean the mess up, they fixed Shouto's wounds and offered him food but he refused, he didn't want to eat something from the enemy.

Days have passed and everyday was the same as the previous, tortured to deaths door, patch him up, and feed him. Time blurred altogether and Shouto has no idea how many days have passed, nor if Izuku was still alive. In the dark his thoughts were occupied by one person, there was no one else, even when he closed his eyes, his Izuku would always be there. In his dreams they were always together, they would laugh, spar with each other, run in their forest, eat from the same spoon, and bath together, and sleep on the same bed. In his dreams Izuku was always more than his master, his prince, Izuku was also his other half, the one he completed him.

Oh, the irony of this situation, in the dark and solitude of the dungeon does Shouto realize, he had fallen in love with his prince, and was now captured and tortured by his father, who happened to be responsible for poisoning his precious, his dear Izuku.

"So, you only came back for the cure, for that runts life" Enji spat, waking Shouto up from his daze, dual half lidded eyes looked at intense blue eyes, "I see, how far you have fallen, and you were going to be the man to rule and conquer the world for me"

"You'll never rule over people" Shouto croaked with equally, if not, more intense eyes, after living with Izuku for ten years he had to have that intense look to be able to tell the prince 'no'. It seemed that his answer resulted in a beating up session, no interrogation whatsoever. His body was beyond numb, probably multiple broken bones, but he had to endure, there must be a point where his father will tire of all this but in the meanwhile he had to come up with a plan, something to get him out of this pinch.

He wondered what was the time, was it morning or night, is the sun up or the moon. He racked his brain thinking of something that his father want desperately, something that he would kill for, he thought and thought until it dawned to him. ' _If he poisoned Izuku as a way to declare war on Yuuei, then he must be desperate, and if say I were to tell him everything about the country and their defenses in exchange for the cure, maybe, just maybe it he would give it to me but I need to set my conditions in stone_ '.

As his father came for his next visit, Shouto looked up and glared at him, "I have a proposition" he croaked.

"I have nothing to hear from you"

"You want to invade Yuuei and want me back as your pawn"

Shouto grinned inwardly as he saw his father tense up, his hunch was correct, all that's left is to lay the rest of his plan into motion. "I'm all ear" his father spoke in a tone that said 'please me or its over', his green eyes boring holes into Shouto's very soul, demanding the truth and nothing else.

"I will cooperate with under these conditions, first you will release me and give me the cure to Prince Midoriya's poison" he began, ignoring the way his father seemed to give him a look of disapproval, "second, I shall deliver it to the prince myself and see that he is healed, once that's done I will return back and tell you everything I know of about Yuuei, the Palace, their army, their weapons, their tactics, everything that I know"

Enji stared at his son, contemplating whether or not to trust his son, "How do I know you will come back and not lie to me".

"I won't lie, and besides I'm positive you already have spies in Yuuei, who would know if I was lying to you" Shouto retorted, "if I don't come back then spread the rumor that I'm the traitor who poisoned the prince"

"Very well" Enji grinned as he released his son from his chains, letting him stumble out of his seat in pain and a daze, "I will send someone to fix you up and give you the antidote, but I expect you to be back in a month, if you ride day and night with minimal rest then you can directly reach Yuuei in three weeks, give that brat the cure and return immediately, I expect to meet you by the western border"

"Understood" Shouto nodded, his voice was laced with an unusual coldness than only appears when his Izuku is in danger. Watching his retreating back, Shouto could only sigh, what his father wanted was for him to betray Yuuei, and that's what he did, to protect his prince, Shouto would betray every single person in his path.

He was patched up and given a vial, which he held close to him as if his life depended on it. And true to what his father said, he rode into the night as fast as he could, the vial and stolen plant were with him, he was going to save Izuku, he already wasted a month in a dungeon being tortured, his natural hair color visible while his hair reached to his shoulders, perhaps going past them.

For the time being, he would be lucky if he made it in a month and found Izuku still alive, but he knew that his prince was a fighter and that he would fight until the very end. Night and day merged together as Shouto rode towards his country, his home, his plan was already in motion, he won't fail this time. To his luck he managed to reach Yuuei in less than three weeks, he had no time to waste, the spies already knew of the deal and were most likely sending a raven to his father with the news of his arrival.

He received looks of disgust and fear from commoners as he raced towards the castle in tatters and blood stains, his hair have lost almost all of its dye, just a few strands stayed black. He didn't care, he needed to reach Izuku now, he cant waste any moment. "Stop right there" a guard yelled, while the other closed the gates to the castle, "I am Sir Shouto, personal Guard of his Royal Highness Prince Midoriya Izuku, Crown Prince of Yuuei and Heir to the throne" Shouto yelled out loud for everyone to hear and pulled out his black sword showing his crest, "I have brought a valuable item for his Royal Highness, let me through this moment or you will suffer some major consequences".

To his luck, Lady Shuuzenji Chiyo aka Recovery Girl, the former Royal doctor was passing by, "Let him in, he is the Prince's guard and right hand man". Both guards looked at each other hesitating for a bit before they let him pass through, "where have you been young man" she asked as she looked at him, "you look like you've been thrown into a river filled with beasts and was left to fend for yourself".

"Inside" he whispered as he quickly walked towards the infirmary, and once he knew they were in a safe place and the door was tightly shut and without eavesdroppers he sighed. "M' Lady, I managed to get the antidote for his royal highness from Endeavor, I also managed to get my hands on the plant used to make this poison" he explained rapidly as he pulled the antidote and the herb from his satchel. "I don't have time to explain but I need to go meet his Majesty the king in private, it's a matter of extreme urgency" he explained and hurried off on his own.

If there was one thing that his father underestimated was his loyalty to Yuuei, and to Izuku specifically. "I'm afraid so, but we have to assume that there is probably an entire army waiting by the border, all they need is the information I promised to give them and they will attack" he explained to All Might with a downcast expression, staring at the ground all the while.

"Young Shouto, look at me" All Might spoke softly, "what is your plan, please don't do something reckless"

"I'm afraid that's not an option" he sighed with a shaky smile, avoiding eye contact or looking up to face the king.

"You won't be–"

"I would never betray Izuku, my loyalty belongs to him"

"Then?"

"I have written a letter here with all the details of my findings and the conclusions that I have reached" Shouto explained as he gave All Might an envelope, "it basically covers everything that I have told you and this" he handed the king another letter "it's for Izuku".

"You won't give it to him yourself?"

"it's for the best" Shouto sighed, "well then, it was nice working for you and farewell Your Majesty". With a bow, Shouto left to his room to rest for the night, preparing to leave tomorrow afternoon, he was tired and wanted a shower and some good sleep. He didn't have to pack anything, his journey was going to be short and sweet, and not too long, ' _Thank the heavens that his hatred is too strong and didn't see that I was lying to him_ ' he thought as he laid in his bed.

The following afternoon, Shouto was down by the stables, preparing his horse to leave when Recovery Girl came up to him, "they lied to you" she began, "that antidote, it does nothing, His Highness, he has only a day left".

Dropping the items he was carrying, Shouto turned around to look at the doctor with wide eyes, shocked to his core, he should've known better than to trust his father. So that was the man's plan, too bad it's going to backfire on them both. He didn't know what got over him as he started to laugh like a maniac, "I was so stupid, I should've known, stupid me" he laughed, tears streaming down his face.

Recovery girl looked at him with even wider eyes, looking at the blood dripping from his nose, "Young man, did you take that poison" she yelled at him, panicking and filled with fear.

"It's not like I was going to let my father get his way" he cried with a smile, blood replacing the tears "I need to go".

The older woman was about to argue but stopped herself when she saw that the knight was running towards the prince's quarters. The view of his back, running like it was his last day, that he needed to say his goodbye, broke her heart. So that's how it was, the boy risked his life, he was prepared to die but it had all gone to waste, neither of the two boys had a day left to live.

Running with bloody tears streaming down his face, blood dripping from his nose, his hair neither black nor its original dual color, Shouto didn't care anymore, he had failed and Izuku was going to die, so did he. He was desperate, he thought that he had the courage to not see Izuku, do not say farewell to him as the prince would've definitely stopped him from his suicide mission. Shoving whoever was in his way, he ran all the way to the prince's room, breathing deeply and recollecting himself, he opened the door quietly as to not disturb Izuku if he was sleeping.

"S-Shouto?" a fragile voice cracked, Izuku was laying on the bed, skin pale as snow, eyes red with blood, cheeks red as roses and he was so thin, he almost looked like bone. Next to him was the letter that he wrote, saying his goodbyes and all, it was crumpled up as if the green haired prince didn't like what was written on it, well he had to hate it since Shouto told him that his father found him and he was going to escape, he wasn't going to write that he was going to kill himself instead of betraying Yuuei.

 _P.S. I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU_

– _SHOUTO, YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR_

"IZUKU!" the guard cried as he ran towards the bed, hugging his prince as he lost all sense of personal space and workplace boundaries, as well as addressing royalty. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept whispering as a mantra, taking Izuku's hand and bringing it up to his lips, he may as well kiss it since he had a few hours left, which he had hoped to spend in the clearing that they first met.

"What for?"

"I tried, I did everything I can, I almost found it, the antidote, but I failed" he sobbed even harder, "I've run out of ideas and time, I don't know what to do? Tell me Izuku what should I do?"

He could hear Izuku sigh as the prince cupped Shouto's face in his bony hands and planted his chapped lips against bruised and torn lips, in a soft and chaste kiss, filled with love and gratitude. "Lay next to me, my darling idiot" the prince chuckled as he patted the space next to him on the extra super king bed.

"Yes, my King" Shouto chuckled as he climbed into bed and laid on his side, staring at his prince, their fingers intertwined together with soft smiles decorating their faces.

"I'm not a king yet and I'll never be since my darling knight in shining armor was going to kill himself in order to save me"

"My life belongs to you ever since the day we met, and I'll gladly die a million times for you"

"Why is love so hard?" Izuku sighed.

"I don't know"

"Why did I have to find out that I love you when you disappeared without saying a word and now you came back only to run and die"

"I'm sorry"

"We're both out of luck"

"hnnn…."

"My eyes feel heavy" Midoriya spoke weakly, closing his eyes.

"It's going to be okay"

"I know"

"I'm right here" Todoroki replied, closing his own eyes as well and gave Izuku's hand a light squeeze, as if to reassure him that he is here.

"…."

"Izuku?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" he breathed, eyes still closed.

"Shoucchan?" Izuku asked, opening his weak eyes to look at Shouto. The other boy was in a deep sleep, never to wake up again, his chest wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing, long gone. Izuku could only weep in silence, "I love you too" he whispered as he snuggled closer to the dead body, wrapping his arms around it's waist as he felt himself getting weaker as his life was slowly getting sucked out of him.

All Might opened the door to his son's room, he had hurried out with a few solider and some nurses when Recovery Girl came to him crying and telling him that Shouto had intended to die and that he had taken a high dose of the same poison a few days ago as she observed how tired the boy has been. Opening the door and looking at the room, he froze into his tracks as he looked at the two lifeless bodies on the bed, both had tears and blood streaming down their faces and blood running from their noses and some from their ears.

His anger boiled in his blood as he took in the two innocent boys who had done nothing wrong, he had known that Shouto was Enji's child ever since the boy was young, he also knew that the boy hated and feared his father, which is what had probably lead to him running away. He thought about how courageous it was for Shouto to return to his birthplace and confront his father, to lie and deceive his father, all for the sake of Yuuei and Izuku. Young Izuku who is the first victim in this ordeal and Young Shouto who faced his fears for Izuku, love was a really scary thing.

Turning around towards the shocked soldiers and nurses, he looked at them with blood lusted eyes and a grim expression that no one has ever seen in their life, they didn't even know that the kind King All Might was capable of having such expression. His fists were clenched tightly and he gritted his jaw in anger, radiating with malice, the King yelled.

"Prepare for war"

* * *

 **A/N:** It's finally done, hope this was angst-y enough. After I was done with the first half I decided to make the ending a Romeo and Julie –esque, if you know what I mean. Please tell me how it is, I want to know how to improve my fantasy settings. I welcome all constructive criticism. Thank you.


End file.
